CollidedWorlds:Meetins and an End thats a Begining
by ZeldaTheSwordsman
Summary: I apoligise for the bad spelling in the title. It's actually "Collided Worlds: Meetings and an End that's a Beginning." The heroes all meet each other in chapter 1.They quest for Chaos Emeralds in Chapter 2.Chap 3:Yuuzhan Vong War ends and a new one start
1. Chapter 1

**Collided Worlds **

Chapter 1: Meetings

A month after the events of the prologue

--

Sonic the Hedgehog and company were busy loading a shuttle, for their journey to the Star Wars galaxy. Rouge, Tails, and Cream

looked up suddenly. "What is it?"asked Shadow. "What do you hear?""A helicopter,"answered Rouge. "It's headed our way, coming in to land."

Shadow grabbed a pair of long-range binoculars and looked. "It's the GUN commander. Hurry up and get those crates onboard, we need to

clear a space for him to land." Knuckles' portable radio started buzzing. "Knuckles here. Whaddya need?""_This is the G.U.N. Commander,_

_requesting landing clearance._""You got it. Come on down." The chopper touched down, and the Commander stepped out. "I have some im-

portant intel to bring you. We eavesdropped on a transmission between here and Earth. It was Metal Sonic communicating with one Ganondorf

Dragmire, known would-be conqueror from the Hyrule desert. Dragmire invited him to join a proposed group of United Evil Villains, which would

combine the military strength of villains and suppress rivalry to increase effectiveness. Metal Sonic accepted. Also, he is aware of the Star Wars

galaxy, and we have reason to believe he's already sent scout drones there and back.""How'd he do it?" asked Eggman. "He's been stockpiling

Chaos Drives to create his own warpgate."

"That doesn't worry me. Sending drones on a 7-hour mission and then bringing them back is the most he could do with such a gate.

It'd burn out soon after," said Shadow. "Of course, once the big gate's operational, there's no closing it. It'll be there to stay, for better or for

worse." He checked a nearby clock. "Speaking of which, let's go. Commander, keep this world safe while we're away." Sonic and co. boarded

the shuttle. The engines revved and whined, then fired with a roar and launched the shuttle away. Tails piloted the shuttle towards the big

warpgate. It created a link to the galaxy where the events chronicled in the Star Wars movies, games, and some of the books and comics took

place. The gate was powered by mammoth Chaos Drives that had originally been built for the Biolizard's life support system. It was timed to

activate in just a few seconds. Tails began counting down. "Five, four, three, two, one." With a flash a great rectangle of green light appeared

within the gate's frame. If the other main feature worked, the gate would also create a hyperspace shortcut between the two galaxies, but that

was irrelevant at the moment. Tails accelerated through the gate. They emerged in what the charts said were the Outer Rim Territories. "We're

here," said Tails.

A flight of E-wings and a Mon Calamari cruiser surrounded them. "State your name and business," ordered a voice over the comm-

unications system. Tikal grabbed the microphone. "Tikal the Echidna, ambassador from extragalactic planet Mobius. Accompanying me are

two of our best scientists, three of our best detectives, and our finest warriors. The world I represent wishes to offer aid in your war with the

Yuuzhan Vong(I'll explain how we know about that later), as well as apply for Republic membership. Five hours later everything had been ex-

plained. They were at a miltary base on Rishi. Sonic and co. were training hard in starfighter simulators. Sonic and Shadow in particular

trained on A-wing simulators. Tikal practiced on an ancient _Aurek_-class fighter that had recieved modern engines and weaponry. She also

studied much about the history of the Yuuzhan Vong. "I wonder," she said to herself, "if perhaps we can restore what has been destroyed, even

their original homeworld. Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and I together might be able to use Chaos Control to do it, if the Jedi would be willing

to help."

A few days later Tikal, Sonic, Rouge and Espio took an aging Nu-class attack shuttle on an investigative mission. They made a hyperspace

jump to Mobius, and from there to Earth, to investigate Ganondorf's plans. They were able to secure landing clearance in Washington, D.C.

after telling a very surprised President about the documents pertaining to Earth and Mobius being "sister" planets, and promising to deliver a

full written explanation upon landing, which they did. They were offered a police escort, but declined. The group ventured out of the airport to a

storm of cheers and "No Way!"s, "Cool!"s, "Awesome!"s, and "Can I have your autograph?"s. Rouge seduced a used-car dealer into directing

them to a car that actually ran properly and got good mileage. Once in the privacy of the car, she told the others, "Ganondorf's transmission

was traced to a bar in D.C.'s seedier section. Let's start there."

Meanwhile, Lupin the Third and his crew, including very successful proteges Brendan Aggeler, Wesley Dodson, and Wesley's older

sister Kristen(Steven Everett and Lucas Torres were watching the plane), were headed towards the same seedy area of D.C. on their own

investigation. Lupin had picked up word that a mysterious man had been making untraceable calls, recruiting mercenaries, and stockpiling

weaponry. He had frequently been seen in a bar known for keeping quiet about its patrons. They parked the Fiat in front of the bar about the

same time a weatherbeaten station wagon wearing a Just Sold sticker from a used-car lot pulled up. The doors opened, and out stepped...

...Sonic the Hedgehog, Tikal the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, and Espio the Chamelion. "WHAT THE HELL?!" exclaimed Jigen. "I'll explain

later," said Rouge. "Tell me, are you here to investigate a mysterious man's military buildup?" she asked. "Yeah," said Lupin. "You too?"

"Mm-hmm. By the way, the man is, in fact, Ganondorf Dragmire.""No way!""Way," said a new voice. A man and a woman on horseback

had just ridden up. Both had long ears shaped like right triangles, which identified them as being from Hyrule. The man was wearing a conical

hat that flopped back behind his head, a green tunic over white shirt and trousers, heavy leather boots, a belt, and a bandolier to which he had

atttached the sheath that carried his sword, which had a blue hilt with wing-shaped quillions. The woman was in an embroidered white dress

woven from a tough-looking material. She wore a small jeweled coronet in her hair. It appeared to be made of polished wrought-iron. "Link."

"Princess Zelda, heiress to the Hylian throne. Ganondorf has traveled back in time from far into the future." Brendan interjected, "Let's in-

vestigate now, and share info later. Preferably over food." And he pushed the bar door open.

The group ventured inside the bar. Lupin the Third handed a business card to the barman. "I need info on the tan red-haired man in

the armor." The barman examined the card as if to confirm its authenticity, gave an affirmatory grunt, and spoke. "He claims to have big

ambitions. World domination, all that... As far as I know, he stays at a nearby motel. Don't know which one." Lupin gave the man a few wads

of money. "Here, thanks for the help.""You're welcome. Thanks for the cash.""You're welcome. Adieu." The party left the bar. As they did,

Zelda got the feeling someone was following them. "Who's there?" she asked. They all heard the reply in their minds, but it didn't come through

their ears. It is I, MewTwo. It seems we all share a common goal, and I wish to help as best I can. "MewTwo, huh?" said Lupin. "A man named

Giovanni gave me a message for you. Something about seeing the error of his ways." Lupin withdrew a letter from his jacket pocket, and

handed it to MewTwo. MewTwo's eyes widened as he read the letter. You're sure he's not lying? "Yep." Well, I've been meaning to reconcile

with the other trainers who were there that fateful day. I shall invite Giovanni over as well. "Well, now that we all know eachother, can we

find a great buffet restaurant? I don't care where in the world it is, let's just go!" butted in Brendan testily. There's a top-notch buffet in this

town a certain Pokemon trainer named Sabrina founded for people with psychic powers. I've been meaning to go there anyway...

A brief flight later, with Lupin's Lear Jet being towed behind the Nu-class shuttle, they arrived. At the restaurant they ran into

Ash Ketchum, Brock, and Sabrina. "I saw this coming," said Sabrina after they told their story. "When do you think a good time for a

council of war would be?" Goemon asked the others. At the reception I'm throwing to reconcile with Giovanni and those other two trainers.

Bring along everyone you can for the meeting. And so it was arranged. But the dark organization that had pushed Giovanni into evil had

just become aware that their former puppet had irrevocably returned to good...

Brendan and Wesley climbed out of their Y-wing(They had joined Gold Squadron in the mean time) onto a landing platform at MewTwo's

home, in a valley hidden amongst the mountains. Come on in, come on in. They ventured into the palatial main building. They pulled their

flightsuits off and hung them up in the parlour, took off their boots, and changed into their dress shoes. Everybody else was already there.

Sonic was cramming chili-dogs into his mouth, Zelda was stuffing herself with handfuls of popcorn, and everybody was having a great time.

MewTwo, Shadow, Lupin, Goemon, and Knuckles were battling in a video game. Lupin was winning so far, but Shadow and MewTwo(both tied

for second) were catching up. Jigen was showing off his shooting skills to Derek "Hobbie" Klivian. Suddenly Luke said, "I sense someone coming.

Ten beings. I think six are humans, the other four all seem the same but I'm not sure what they are. They don't seem threatening..." At that

moment the doorbell rang.

I'll get it, said MewTwo, pausing the video game. He went to the door and cautiously pulled it open. Who he saw gave him a shock.

The six humans were the scientists who had created him. The other four beings looked like him, only more muscular and with green-hued skin

as opposed to his purple-hued skin. You survived?! MewTwo said joyfully. He thought they'd all been killed in that first violent temper-tantrum

of his. And who are these four? he asked. "The MewThrees. Our original hope was to restore the Mew population, and so we made 32 un-

altered Mew clones. But then we discovered that there's a poison in the area Mew once inhabited that specifically targets the Mew genome.

In order to be immune, the clone would have to be more powerful than you. So we created this first batch of four MewThrees. MewThree A,

MewThree B, MewThree C, and MewThree D." "A pleasure to meet you," said MewThree A. "Aren't you going to invite us in?" Yes, yes, of

course. Where are the 32 unaltered Mews, by the way? "Floating around somewhere-Ah. There they are. They're with that Mew that likes

hanging out around you." MewTwo and his guests went inside. Introductions were made. Things were going well, up until Mara Jade said

"Uh-oh."

What now? said MewTwo. "More company coming. About fifteen people, heavily armed. There's malice pouring off them. This lot does

mean us harm." "Let's get ready to kick some ass then," said Shadow. He cocked his pistol. Everybody else with a gun did the same. Luke,

Mara, Jacen, Jaina, Leia, Tenel Ka, and Zekk all activated their lightsabers. A few seconds later fifteen heavily armed figures burst into the room.

Sabrina gasped when she saw the symbol on their shoulder-patches. "Darkmind!" "Yes," said Giovanni. "The bastards who pushed me into evil.

But now that I'm free they can't make me their puppet again." "That's as may be," said man who was evidently Darkmind's leader. "But we can

kill you, and your friends too!" "Darkmind is a criminal organization whose members all have psychic powers," Sabrina whispered to Cream.

One of the Darkmind men prepared to use his powers to assault them. Sabrina readied a defense, then "BLAM!" The Darkmind member fell

to the ground with a bullethole in his head. Shadow's gun was out and smoking. Darkmind's leader shouted "What the fu-" "GET THEM!" roared

Shadow. The air was soon thick with flying fists, kicks, bullets, and blaster bolts. Silver slammed one of the Darkmind members headfirst into

the wall. MewThree A launched an energy blast that took out two Darkmind members at once. Another fell to a Chaos Spear from Shadow. Three

were sliced in half by Goemon. Soon, only the leader and two lieutenants remained. "I'll give you one last chance," said Shadow. "Get lost and

don't come back. If you do..."he cocked his gun. There was a brief pause, then Darkmind's leader and his lieutenants ran screaming from the

premises. Shadow holstered his pistol. "Dirty bastards." I'm sorrry you had to see that violence, said MewTwo to Sabrina. At least the children

didn't see. "Children?" I forgot to tell you, I've been sheltering children who've gotten lost in the local wilderness here. They get food lodging, toys,

even education. I do my best to look after them. Some are reunited with their parents. They're the lucky ones. "That's very kind of you," said Cream.

"Yes it is. But we have a council of war to hold," said Wedge Antilles.

"The Yuuzhan Vong have been duped into war by Onimi, right? If we defeat him, the Yuuzhan Vong will likely regain a desire for peace. I

think that Jacen should take on that mission," said Luke. "That's all well and good," said Tikal, "but what about afterward? There's so much damage

that's been done." "We know," said the spirit of Anakin Skywalker. "But do you have any ideas how to fix it?" "As a matter of fact,yes. Sonic, Blaze,

Silver, Shadow, and myself in our Super forms could use Chaos Control to twist time and fix things, if certain Jedi would lend their power. As well

as Link and Zelda." "That sounds completely crazy. I like it," said Anakin Skywalker's spirit. "Just one thing: We'll have to gather the other five of the

seven Chaos Emeralds." "Well then let's get started!" And so it was settled. "I happen to be pretty good at tracking missing object's down," said

Lupin with a grin. "Let's go," said Shadow. The party went to their various ships and began the search. End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Collided Worlds **

Chapter 2: Quest for the Chaos Emeralds

--

Lt. Brendan Aggeler and Lt. Wesley Dodson cruised over Mobius' western continent in their Y-wing starfighter. "Anything?"

Wesley asked. "Nope." They were following intel that the red Chaos Emerald was in the area. "WAIT! There it is!" Brendan maneuvered

the Y-Wing so that he could open the canopy and grab it. "Finally we have the darn thing. Took us long enough, we've been combing for

two days. Let's go back to Angel Island base and report in." Brendan Jerked the contol yoke and stepped on the corresponding rudder

pedal, and the Y-Wing yawed up and shot off.

Dr. Eggman flew his "Eggmobile" hovercraft over the outermost perimeter wall of a fortress ruin. MewThree A levitated over after

him. "What happened here? Who destroyed this place?" MewThree A asked. "Sonic did. It was my first base. The Crusher Pistons I tried

to smash him with were destroyed, and that started a huge fire, as well as breached the fuel storage tanks. The fire was rapidly spreading to

the exposed fuel, so we both had to bail." "Must have been very high-yield fuel," commented MewThree A. "Well, let's get looking." They

moved through the ruins, looking every which-way for the white Chaos Emerald. "Ah-ha!" shouted Eggman. "There it is." The white Emerald

was a short way off in the distance. They moved towards it, when a group of still-operating Badniks(Eggman's original attack droids) burst from

the rubble, alerted by their approach. "Oh, just self destruct, you blithering idiots." The Badniks burst open, releasing the captive small

animals inside. Eggman grabbed and pocketed the Chaos Emerald. Eggman then saw that a stray missile was two seconds away from

starting an avalanche. He swore. "MewThree! Avalanche! Let's run!" "Why?" said MewThree A. "Observe." He focused on the tumbling debris

and quickly had it in a telekinetic grip. He moved it aside and lowered it gently. Eggman, whose jaw had dropped, recovered and said

"Come on, let's head back."

Shadow the Hedgehog climbed deeper through Space Colony A.R.K.'s internal machinery, searching for the yellow Chaos Emerald.

Princess Zelda was accompanying him. "This part hasn't been visited in a long time, I can tell." They carefully made their way across the

catwalk. "Good grief, there's still somebody's lunch at that workstation." Shadow went to investigate. "Hey cool, those two Cokes haven't been

opened yet." He looked in the fridge. "And there's a whole lot more in here. An entire case, looks like. And pizza." He checked the desk, and

found a lot of chips and candy. Zelda spotted the Chaos Emerald sitting in a cup of stale coffee. "I found it," she said. "Cool, let's celebrate

with this stuff I found before heading back."

Lupin the Third and company, along with Link and E-123 Omega, were in a subterranean cave complex hunting for the light blue Chaos

Emerald. Jigen grumbled, "My feet are killing me." "Shut up." They walked through the caves. At one point a wall of metal spikes blocked the way.

Goemon quickly slashed through it. They proceded onward. "That's it up ahead." "Of all the luck, it's in a crashed vehicle with a still-active se-

curity system." Lupin smiled. "Allow me." He quickly but cautiously slipped through the trip-lasers for the security system, grabbed the Emerald,

and returned. "That went well. A good workout." Just at that point a giant fire-preathing monster burst up from the floor twenty-odd yards behind

them. Link drew his sword. "This is my specialty. Watch thi-" A pair of wide-bore pink laser blasts shot past and blew the

monster's head off. "Never mind." "Good shot, Omega."

Tikal the Echidna glided over the ocean, closing in on the purple Chaos Emerald. MewTwo was following close behind. Thank goodness

for your ability to discern the rough location of the Chaos Emeralds. They glided onward. "We're getting closer. Oh crud, I'm losing altitude." Let

me help you. MewTwo used his powers to hold her aloft. "Thanks." They went on for a few more yards."Okay, let's dive." MewTwo formed bubbles

around the both of their heads to let them breath, then they plunged into the ice-cold water. Two fathoms down they found the Emerald. MewTwo

picked it up with his powers, levitated them out of the ocean, and teleported them back to Angel Island. That's all of them. "Well," said Sonic,

"are we going to do this or just stand around?" End Chapter 2.


End file.
